Spell System
Spell Casting and Learning FAQ How can I see all of Merlins commands? To see all of Merlins commands, use the command !help on Discord. What are the casting and learning spells set on? Model Hogwarts spellcasting works similarly Dungeons & Dragons and other tabletop RPGs in that we use a very simple dice system for casting, and familiarizing yourself with the terms will help you on your magical journey. What does the dice grow by every in character (IC) year? In Summer Camp it begins as 1d2. From Summer Camp onwards, it grows by 2 dice size. E.g. in First Year, your dice will be 1d4. What does DC mean? DC means Dice Check! Every spell has a set DC. For a player to successfully cast a spell, they have to meet the DC of that spell. E.g. The First Year Spell, Lumos, has a DC of 2. You must meet the DC of the spell to successfully cast the spell. What is a Modifier? A Modifier is a number that is added or subtracted from Dice Check rolls which will increase or decrease the chance of successfully casting a spell. What is a Year Modifier? A Year Modifier is a number that is automatically added to your rolls. Year Modifiers begin when your dice changes to Second Year dice, 1d6. In Second Year, you will get a +1 Year Modifier, which increases by 1 each year. By the time you graduate, you’ll have +7 to each cast. What is a Spell Modifier? If there is a spell your character particularly likes or would use frequently, you can permanently increase your chance to cast that specific spell by practicing it. More information on how to do this is below! How many learns do I get per week? You get 3 learns per week! How many learns do I get per year? You get 39 learns per year! How do I learn a spell? To learn a spell, first you need to RP (roleplay) your character learning the spell. This can be done in any IC (in character) channel, a learn room. Alternatively, if you don’t want to fill an IC channel with bot commands, you can do the RP while doing the command in #info-and-spam. You must link back to the relevant channel if you do this. Next, you can do the following command - !learn SpellName 1/2/3 etc The amount of points you can put into a point varies. For example, you can only put 1 point into Lumos as the DC is 2. The maximum amount of points you can put into a point is 1 below the DC. Note - The above is the same for learning Potions books. How do I cast a spell? You can cast a spell by doing the following command - !cast SpellName How can I see what spells I have learned? You can see what spells you have learned by doing the following command in #info-and-spam - !spellbook How can I see what potions books I have learned? You can see what spells you have learned by doing the following command in #info-and-spam - !recipebook How difficult are spells to learn? The difficulty of a spell depends on your year and the DC of the spell. First-year spells tend to be in the range of DC 1 to 5, but the maximum spell DC within Model Hogwarts is 40. You can see all spells and their DC here: Model Hogwarts Spellbook and Recipebook (aka the Spell Sheet) What is Destiny? Destiny gives you extra points you can add to your dice rolls every day, and increase the results! While you can use it all at once, you don't need to and can split it up over multiple casts throughout the day. As a first year, you start with 2 points; this number increases by 2 each year. Do I need to RP when I learn a spell or potions book? Yes! However, first learns should have some form of RP, these are recommended to be outside of learn room whether that be in a specific location, monologue or off-screen scene. These scenes should work to establish motive for learning this spell or potions book; this can be as simple as ‘for class’ to as complex as it being part of a character’s life long goal, Later learns can be done in the learn rooms, but we do require some RP to go along with them, even if it’s basic. How do I cast using Destiny? To cast using Destiny, you'll need to do the !cast command with a number following it. For example, in First Year you get 2 Destiny points every day so the maximum you can add to a spell is 2, with the minimum being 1. The command you do is - !cast SpellName 1/2/3 etc. What is the maximum amount of points I can put into a spell? The maximum amount of points that you can out into a spell is the DC Dice Check) -1! For example, Lumos has a DC of 2. You would only need to put 1 point in Lumos to master it!